On oublie tout et on recommence!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry qui est très solitaire se passionne pour les bolides en tout genre, mais un jour c'est l'accident et Draco va en profiter pour entrer dans sa vie malgré lui..........
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**ooo**

**Bonjour à vous qui me lisez, me voilà de retour, j'ai un emploi du temps un peu moins chargé ces jours-ci par rapport à mon boulot et j'en profite pour poster cette fic qui est déjà entièrement écrite!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire dont le premier chapitre a été lu en avant-première et le texte arrangé par clélia (c'est un auteur qui écrit très bien, si vous avez le temps allez lire ses fics vous ne le regretterez pas).**

**oo**

**Je n'ai pas changé lol c'est donc toujours une histoire d'amour avec relations homosexuelles, homophobes s'abstenir!!**

**ooo**

**Bonne lecture!**

**-**

**-**

« -Harry m'étonnera toujours ! dit Blaise Zabini en regardant autour de lui.

-Ouais ! répondit Ronald Weasley assit près de lui………….je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il trouve d'aussi passionnant à conduire ces tas de ferraille.

-Moi c'est toi que je trouve passionnant ! fit le Serpentard en glissant une main dans la sienne et en lui souriant. »

Ron entrelaça leurs doigts et répondit à son sourire, son regard azur brillait d'une chaude lueur de tendresse.

-

Ils étaient ensembles depuis un peu plus de deux ans et pour le rouquin c'était le bonheur absolu.

Leur liaison avait débutée quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, durant laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis un an.

Tout le monde avait été très surprit de les voir ensemble, durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard rien n'avait laissé présagé qu'un jour ils puissent tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre…….et pourtant !

A partir du moment où Blaise avait choisit de passer dans leur camp ils avaient pu réellement faire connaissance et s'étaient mutuellement apprécié, par la suite ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre était beaucoup plus que le simple fait de s'apprécier.

Ron avait été le premier à avouer ses sentiments, après avoir bu la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky pour se donner du courage.

-

Ce soir-là il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Harry, son meilleur ami, et depuis plus d'une heure, il ne parlait que de Blaise à ce dernier qui, excédé, lui avait proposé de le faire venir.

« -Comme ça au moins tu pourras lui dire à lui au lieu de m'assommer moi !

-T'as peur ? avait rajouté le brun en riant...t'as trop la trouille de lui dire en face!

-Bien sûr que non ! avait protesté Ron en le défiant d'un regard aussi sûr que possible mais complètement paniqué à l'intérieur.

-Bon alors bois un coup, je l'appelle ! »

Le rouquin avait saisit la bouteille de whisky et avait directement bu au goulot, les mains tremblantes mais fermement décidé à prouver au brun qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Quand Blaise était arrivé, il avait vidé la moitié de la bouteille, ses joues étaient d'un beau rouge vif et ses cheveux couleur de feu dans lesquels il n'arrêtait pas de glisser nerveusement ses doigts, étaient presque droits sur sa tête.

Au moment où le Serpentard s'était arrêté devant lui pour le saluer Ron s'était levé en vacillant quelques peu puis d'une voix légèrement enrouée avait murmuré :

« -Je t'aime Blaise………….Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Le Serpentard très étonné mais très agréablement surprit était resté immobile. Il avait sourit doucement et ses yeux sombres avaient plongés dans le regard azur où se lisait l'angoisse de la réponse mais aussi une lueur qui prouvait que ce qu'il venait de dire était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Ron tanguant un peu, Blaise l'avait prit par le coude pour le faire asseoir, en faisant autant.

« -Tu pourras me répéter la même chose demain ? lui avait-il demandé, le cœur battant violemment mais conscient que le rouquin avait un peu trop bu.

-Je t'aime comme un fou…………..Je t'aime comme un fou ! » avait commencé à répéter Ron à demi affalé contre son épaule. Il avait comprit qu'il fallait qu'il le répète jusqu'à demain et si c'était ce que Blaise désirait, il se sentait prêt à le faire.

Le Serpentard avait éclaté de rire puis l'avait saisit par le menton et pour le faire taire l'avait embrassé après lui avoir soufflé un :

« -Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Depuis ce soir-là ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

-

Là Blaise et Ron se trouvaient assis sur des gradins qui surplombaient un circuit automobile Moldu où exceptionnellement et contre argent comptant des passionnés pouvaient se retrouver au volant de voitures uniques.

Ils avaient accompagné Harry qui les en avait presque supplié, depuis quelques temps le brun s'était prit de passion pour les bolides de course en tout genre. Blaise lui disait souvent en riant que c'était pour combler son manque affectif.

Pour toute réponse Harry se contentait de hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel mais même Ron pensait qu'il était trop solitaire, une seule fois le brun avait répondu en disant que l'amour ce n'était pas pour lui, ce qui avait étonné le couple, Harry semblait croire qu'on attendait toujours quelque chose de lui en retour et que personne ne pouvait l'aimer vraiment.

Après tout, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il pouvait bien se faire plaisir sans penser aux autres ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un. Ron et Blaise avait l'air de penser qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie. Il était peut-être exigeant mais pas puceau non plus. Les seules personnes qu'il avait fait rentrer dans sa vie avait eu ce qu'elles voulaient : son attention, sa célébrité et …. Son lit. Et c'est tous ce qu'ils voulaient : sa célébrité et l'attention du monde des sorciers. Etre le ou la compagne d'Harry Potter apportait ce que les opportunistes attendaient. Et une fois qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils se détournait de lui, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Jamais.

Depuis la peur d'être déçu le faisait fuir toutes relations suivies avant même de se laisser une chance.

Aujourd'hui il s'était offert un tour de circuit au volant d'une voiture mythique, une américaine, une Viper noire qui portait le chiffre sept peint en jaune sur les portières et le capot et dont le moteur ronronnait comme un chat qui ne demandait qu'à sortir ses griffes.

Harry, qui les avait laissé depuis un moment, apparut sur le circuit et ils lui firent de grands signes joyeux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la voiture dans laquelle il monta, seul, il avait payé très cher pour obtenir le droit de la conduire sans accompagnateur, il voulait en profiter en toute liberté.

-

Blaise et Ron regardèrent la voiture s'engager à petite allure sur la piste puis prendre rapidement de la vitesse.

«- Il ne va pas un peu vite là ? s'inquiéta le Serpentard en se levant pour mieux voir.

-Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ! » Répondit lentement le rouquin qui s'était levé lui aussi et avait le regard rivé sur le bolide qui maintenant fonçait, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Puis brusquement alors que la voiture amorçait un virage assez serré, ils la virent partir en travers.

Là tout se passa si vite qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de voir la Viper fuser hors de la piste en faisant des tonneaux et percuter les pneus qui se trouvaient sur le bord et contre lesquels elle s'arrêta, roues en l'air.

« HARRY !! » hurlèrent Ron et Blaise qui, affolés, dévalèrent les gradins à toute vitesse et coururent vers le lieu de l'accident.

Mais les secours et la sécurité arrivés presque immédiatement sur les lieux les empêchèrent de s'approcher.

Impuissants ils virent leur ami qui allongé inconscient sur une civière était transporté dans une ambulance.

« 'C'est notre ami ! cria Ron……….où vous l'emmenez ? »

Un des infirmiers se tourna vers lui.

«-A l'hôpital Saint-Georges ! »

Ils regardèrent avec angoisse l'ambulance s'éloigner, sirènes hurlantes.

«-Viens allons prendre un taxi ! » Fit Blaise en prenant Ron par le bras.

Le rouquin opina et ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur, le circuit se trouvait en dehors de Londres mais plusieurs taxis stationnaient à l'entrée, ils se précipitèrent sur le plus proche et s'y engouffrèrent.

A cause de la circulation assez dense il leur fallut presque une heure pour atteindre l'hôpital et après s'être renseignés à l'accueil il leur fallut attendre patiemment.

Harry était en salle d'examen.

Entre temps une infirmière vint les voir pour leur demander des informations sur Harry, nom, prénoms, adresse, âge etc…….

« -Est-ce qu'il va bien?...quand pourrons-nous le voir? » L'interrogea Ron dés qu'elle eut finit de tout noter.

Comprenant son inquiétude la jeune femme lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire sur son état les médecins l'auscultent toujours, mais je vous préviendrais dés qu'il vous sera possible de le voir! » Répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner à pas pressées.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir d'abattement et Blaise le prit dans ses bras.

« -T'inquiètes pas mon coeur, je suis sûr que ça va aller.

-Je l'espère! » Murmura Ron le front posé sur son épaule.

-

Ils attendirent ainsi tout l'après-midi et enfin l'infirmière revint.

« -Votre ami a été installé dans une chambre, je vais vous y accompagner mais d'abord le médecin désire vous parler...venez avec moi! »

Légèrement inquiets Ron et Blaise la suivirent à travers de longs couloirs blancs et pour finir ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte portant le numéro 121.

« Attendez ici! Leur dit la jeune femme, une main sur la poignée...je vais prévenir le médecin. »

Elle entra dans la pièce en refermant derrière elle et quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait en compagnie d'un homme d'âge mûr à l'air sympathique qui leur tendit la main.

« -Votre ami a eu beaucoup de chance! Leur dit-il immédiatement...il s'en sort très bien et presque sans égratignures... »

Ron et Blaise poussèrent un soupir de soulagement qui fut de courte durée.

« -Mais il y a un petit problème! Continua le médecin.

-Quel genre de problème? » Interrogea le rouquin dont l'inquiétude remonta subitement.

Oo

**Voilà pour un retour j'espère que ça vous aura plut!**

**Vous me le dîtes?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**ooo**

« Votre ami a subit un choc ! expliqua le médecin…un trauma crânien léger rassurez-vous, mais il a perdu la mémoire, il n'a absolument aucun souvenir de son passé et ne sait même plus qui il est.

Ron et Blaise fixèrent l'homme avec des yeux ronds.

« Harry amnésique ? fit le rouquin abasourdi…mais combien de temps ça va durer ?

« Et bien…le médecin soupira…nous n'en savons rien, la mémoire peut lui revenir dans deux heures comme dans quelques jours...ou peut être jamais, c'est impossible à dire.

« Jamais ?? s'exclamèrent Ron et Blaise en même temps.

« Je suis désolé ! dit l'homme…...mais là nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, nous allons le garder jusqu'à demain pour être sûr que tout va bien mais dés demain il pourra sortir……..il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

« A-t-il de la famille ou des proches qui pourrait s'occuper de lui ? intervint l'infirmière…il ne faudrait pas le laisser seul.

« Non pas de famille ! répondit le rouquin en secouant lentement la tête…mais nous nous en occuperons, il est comme mon frère.

« Bien ! dit le médecin qui avait déjà autre chose en tête, de nombreux patients l'attendaient et le travail ne manquait pas…ne vous inquiétez pas en dehors de son amnésie il va très bien.

Il les salua et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir ! leur dit l'infirmière avant de suivre le médecin.

ooo

Avec une légère appréhension Ron ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre éclairée par un néon.

Par une grande fenêtre qui faisait face à la porte ils s'aperçurent que le soir était tombé puis le regard du rouquin se dirigea vers le lit.

Harry y était assit et les regardait d'un air curieux.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu mais Ron fut soulagé en le voyant, à part une belle bosse qui déparaillait le haut de son front le brun avait l'air d'aller très bien et ne semblait pas perturbé.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit sur le bord duquel le rouquin s'assit en se saisissant de la main d'Harry qui ne fit pas un geste et continua de le fixer.

« Harry c'est moi Ron, tu te souviens de moi ?

Ce dernier fit non de la tête tout en le dévisageant avec attention mais cela n'éveilla rien chez lui.

« Et là c'est Blaise, tu t'en souviens pas non plus ?

Le brun leva les yeux sur le Serpentard qui était resté debout et qui lui sourit, Harry y répondit avec une certaine timidité tout en faisant encore une fois non de la tête.

Ces visages ne lui disaient rien mais instinctivement il ressentit un sentiment de confiance envers ces deux jeunes gens qui se mirent à lui parler de choses dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, c'était comme si ils lui parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Alors nous sommes amis ? finit-il par demander.

« Depuis une bonne dizaine d'années oui ! répondit Ron tout en lui caressant la main qu'il tenait toujours…et dés demain on te ramène à la maison, on va prendre soin de toi.

Harry opina, il ignorait où se trouvait cette maison mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, de toute manière où qu'on l'emmène l'endroit ne lui dirait rien puisqu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait tout oublié.

Il bâilla et le rouquin se leva pour le faire s'allonger.

« Dors Harry ! lui dit-il en lui caressant une joue…on reviendra demain.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte que le brun était au pays des rêves.

ooo

Ron et Blaise revinrent le lendemain matin avec des vêtements propres, Harry réveillé depuis longtemps les attendait avec impatience, il ne se sentait pas bien dans cette chambre toute blanche et l'odeur si particulière aux hôpitaux lui déplaisait, il voulait sortir de cet endroit au plus vite.

Tandis que le couple attendait Harry qui s'habillait dans la salle de bain, l'infirmière entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'eux en leur tendant un petit sac en papier contenant des médicaments.

« Il y a une ordonnance à l'intérieur, n'oubliez pas de les lui donner ! dit-elle à Ron qui avait prit le sac…et en cas de problème ramenez le ici !

Le rouquin fit signe qu'il avait comprit d'un bref mouvement de tête et la jeune femme sortit de la chambre après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance.

Harry une fois prêt les trois amis quittèrent à leur tour la chambre et là Ron et Blaise se sourirent avec amusement.

Le brun quand même un peu inquiet était venu se réfugier entre eux et comme un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré, avait saisit leurs mains qu'il serrait dans les siennes.

Ils ne le lâchèrent qu'arrivés devant le perron de leur maison.

ooo

Ils allaient entrer à l'intérieur quand une voix à l'intonation traînante les fit se retourner tous les trois.

« Tiens donc Potter, t'es en visite ?

Ledit Potter mit un temps à réaliser que le blond aux yeux gris, beau comme un dieux, qui s'avançait vers eux s'adressait à lui.

Harry presque béat d'admiration lui sourit.

« Bonjour !

Draco Malfoy s'arrêta net en fronçant les sourcils puis s'avança de nouveau pour stopper face à lui.

« Ca va pas Potter ?...t'es malade ?...t'as fait une cure de carottes ? les Moldus disent que ça rend aimable.

Harry un peu surprit par l'ironie contenue dans le ton du blond se tourna vers Blaise avec une expression perplexe.

« C'est un ami aussi ?

« Euh…oui…enfin en quelques sorte ! répondit ce dernier en hésitant, il était difficile de qualifier les rapports qu'entretenaient le blond et le brun depuis la fin de la guerre, ils pouvaient se comporter très correctement l'un envers l'autre comme se sauter dessus pour une broutille.

« Disons que tu le connais depuis longtemps lui aussi ! compléta Ron.

« A quoi vous jouez ? fit sèchement Draco qui les avait écouté sans rien comprendre…il sait très bien qui je suis !

« Faut croire que non ! plaisanta le rouquin en poussant Harry à l'intérieur…tu ne lui as pas laissé un souvenir impérissable !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! râla le blond en les suivant jusqu'au salon.

ooo

Ron fit asseoir Harry sur le canapé tandis que Blaise expliquait la situation à Draco qui l'écouta avec des sourcils relevés en accent circonflexe mais qui ne dit pas un mot.

Quand son ami eut terminé et quitta le salon pour se rendre à la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le brun auprès duquel il s'assit en lui prenant le menton d'une main.

« Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? murmura t-il.

Harry qui s'était laissé faire ne répondit pas, il était trop obnibulé par le regard gris et ils se dévisagèrent longuement, puis lentement un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, il pouvait lire dans les yeux verts rivés aux siens qu'il lui plaisait, il avait suffisamment l'habitude de ce genre de chose pour ne pas se tromper.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

« Potter tu vas être à moi ! pensa t-il.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait s'offrir Saint Potter mais jusqu'à présent ce dernier avait semblé totalement hermétique à son charme.

Là en ayant tout oublié il paraissait beaucoup plus réceptif.

« Je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ! fit Ron en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire ? pensa Draco en lâchant Harry…ça non alors, pas tout de suite.

« Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça ! dit-il à voix haute en levant la tête vers le rouquin qui s'était assit d'une fesse sur l'accoudoir près du brun qui les regardait à tour de rôle.

« Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« En l'emmenant là-bas tout le monde va savoir, t'imagines les remous que son amnésie va provoquer ? expliqua Draco en posant comme par mégarde une main sur le genoux d'Harry qui ne broncha pas…ça va être la folie autour de lui, on ne le laissera pas en paix une seule seconde, et tout ce dont il a besoin c'est justement de repos et de tranquillité…en plus je suis sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

« Je n'aimerais pas quoi ? intervint Harry qui commençait à trouver agaçante cette façon qu'ils avaient de parler de lui comme si il n'était pas là ou trop demeuré pour comprendre, il avait perdu la mémoire d'accord mais pas ses facultés intellectuelle.

Ron se leva pour s'accroupir devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun en repoussant celle de Draco qui le foudroya du regard.

« Aller à Sainte-Mangouste ! lui dit le rouquin..c'est …euh…un hôpital.

Blaise et lui ne lui avaient rien dit sur la magie, ils avaient pensés que cela ferait trop d'un coup à assimiler.

« Je reste ici ! décréta Harry d'un ton ferme, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans une chambre blanche à l'odeur désagréable et puis ce blond l'intéressait, si il partait à l'hôpital il ne le verrait sûrement plus.

« Moi aussi je pense qu'il sera mieux ici et qu'il ne faut rien dire ! approuva Blaise qui entre temps était revenu avec dans les mains un plateau contenant du café et du thé.

« Trois contre un, Potter reste là ! s'exclama Draco d'un air très satisfait.

« Qui a dit qu'on votait ? rétorqua Ron en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Chipotes pas Weasley ! répliqua négligemment le blond…il reste là.

« Me demande bien ce que ça peut te faire qu'il parte ou qu'il reste ! grommela le rouquin…depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour lui toi ?

« Depuis que j'ai décidé que j'allais l'aider à retrouver la mémoire ! mentit Draco avec aplomb.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**ooo**

Ron qui était toujours accroupit devant Harry qui les écoutait attentivement, en tomba sur le cul.

Draco Malfoy infirmier, alors là il y avait de quoi en rester pantois.

« Toi tu veux t'occuper d'Harry ? dit-il lentement avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

« C'est bien ça ! confirma le blond qui s'installa plus confortablement et croisa nonchalamment les jambes en posant un bras sur le dossier, juste derrière la tête d'Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il était complètement sous le charme de Draco et ne pensait même pas à le cacher.

Ce dernier qui s'en rendait parfaitement compte se mit à jouer délicatement avec des mèches de cheveux bruns tout en s'adressant aux deux autres.

« Vous avez vos magasins dont vous devez vous occuper, vous ne pourrez pas toujours être là ! leur dit-il, il avait déjà réfléchit à tout…moi oui.

« Attends une seconde ! protesta Ron en se relevant…ça veut dire que tu comptes t'installer ici ?

« Bien entendu ! répondit Draco dans un haussement d'épaules, comme si cela allait de soi.

ooo

Blaise qui pendant ce temps avait rempli des tasses, une de café pour Harry et une autre de thé pour le blond, s'approcha d'eux.

Il en tendit une au brun qui la prit et l'autre à Draco qu'il ne lâcha pas quand celui-ci voulut la prendre.

Un peu surprit le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le fixant.

Les yeux sombres et perspicaces brillaient d'une lueur un tantinet moqueuse qui indiquait qu'il avait deviné les intentions de son ami.

Ca Draco le comprit très bien mais ce qui l'intrigua fut le sourire mystérieux qui flottait sur ses lèvres, il avait l'impression que Blaise savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas et se foutait de lui, il détestait ça.

« Ca veut dire quoi ce sourire idiot ? râla t-il…et puis tu vas me la donner cette tasse oui.

Blaise obtempéra.

« C'est une très bonne idée de vouloir t'occuper d'Harry ! dit-il en retournant vers la table pour servir une autre tasse qu'il donna à Ron.

« Blaise…voulut intervenir le rouquin.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ! l'interrompit ce dernier en lui passant un bras autour de la taille…nous ne pourrons pas être là tout le temps.

Ron et lui avaient ouvert depuis quelques mois deux magasins, deux pâtisseries-confiseries dans des quartiers chics de Londres, ils avaient des employés mais cela demandait quand même leurs présences plusieurs fois par semaine.

« Oui mais……….

Blaise l'interrompit une nouvelle fois en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis sûr que Draco s'en sortira très bien ! dit-il avec une expression mi-amusée mi-rusée en direction du blond qui le fixa d'un regard encore plus perplexe.

Son ami avait très bien comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et pourtant il agissait comme si il était d'accord pour qu'il profite de l'amnésie d'Harry, cela laissait Draco plus que songeur, et il n'aimait pas son sourire, il lui donnait l'impression de lui réserver quelque chose.

« Bien ! soupira Ron qui faisait totalement confiance à Blaise…c'est entendu.

Harry qui restait silencieux sourit, l'idée que le blond allait s'occuper de lui lui plaisait beaucoup.

ooo

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco fut parfait avec Harry, toujours présent il l'entourait de mille attentions tout en oubliant volontairement de lui donner ses médicaments, éludant autant que possible les questions sur son passé et enjolivant leur rapport.

Il le séduisait lentement mais sûrement.

Le blond s'aperçut qu'il prenait plaisir à être en la compagnie du brun qui ne se comportait plus du tout de la même manière avec lui.

Harry discutait et riait facilement quand ils étaient tous les deux, et dans ses yeux verts Draco ne voyait plus cette lueur de méfiance qui l'avait si souvent vexé, il savait que ce n'était pas dû à son passé, le brun ne lui en voulait pas pour ça mais plutôt parce qu'il le jugeait trop superficiel, incapable de véritables sentiments et comme il le lui avait dit une fois, aussi menteur qu'un arracheur de dents quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose.

Draco s'était dit que personnellement il n'avait jamais rencontré d'arracheur de dent, il ignorait même que ça existait, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne se servirait pas d'un don inné chez lui pour parvenir à ses fins quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

ooo

Petit à petit ils se rapprochèrent et pour Harry l'attrait du début devint de l'amour, son coeur devenait fou dés que le blond apparaissait, il se sentait fondre sous ses regards et le moindre de ses contacts mettait le feu à tous ses sens.

Il n'osait pourtant pas faire le premier pas et attendait avec impatience que Draco se décide enfin à le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais le blond, malgré le risque qu'Harry retrouve la mémoire, prenait tout son temps, il aimait ces moments d'attente, sentir le brun frémir et rougir quand il le frôlait, voir le désir dans les beaux yeux verts.

Potter était tout prêt à lui tomber dans les bras et cela lui donnait une exquise sensation de bonheur et de plaisir anticipé qu'il n'avait jamais connu, c'était des moments à savourer sans modération.

Il mit presque trois semaines avant de se décider à agir.

ooo

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, c'était la fin du mois d'août et Draco emmena Harry faire une balade dans les rues de Londres.

Ils se rendirent dans un grand parc où ils dégustèrent une glace assis sur une pelouse au pied d'un immense marronnier.

Le brun avala sa glace au chocolat avec gourmandise puis avec un soupir de bien-être il s'allonga sur le gazon en s'étirant de tout son long.

« Tu sais je ne me souviens toujours de rien!dit-il en souriant...mais je m'en moque, ce que je connais maintenant me suffit...je suis heureux parce que tu es là.

Draco qui le regardait fut saisit d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser à laquelle il ne résista pas, il s'approcha et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles.

« Embrasses-moi! Murmura Harry qui n'attendait que ça.

Brusquement un regret intense envahit le blond, il aurait voulut que le brun soit réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il sache vraiment qui il était et que tout ça ne soit pas dû à une amnésie.

Comment allait-il réagir face à leur nouvelle relation quand la mémoire lui reviendrait?

Pour chasser ces pensées il se pencha et prit la bouche d'Harry avec une certaine violence qui se calma presque immédiatement en sentant sa langue contre la sienne et ses mains dans ses cheveux, c'était doux, c'était bon, ça avait un goût de chocolat.

Devant le comportement amoureux du brun qui réclamait toute son attention il mit de côté tout ce qui pouvait gâcher ces moments et profita pleinement du reste de la journée, qui se passa en baisers et câlins qui ne se seraient pas arrêtés là si il n'y avait pas eut sans cesse du monde autour d'eux.

ooo

Ils revinrent à la maison alors que le soir tombait, Blaise et Ron n'étaient pas encore rentrés et debout au milieu du salon ils échangèrent un long baiser.

Quand ils s'écartèrent ils s'aperçurent qu'entre temps le couple était arrivé et se tenait immobile sur le seuil à les regarder, mais tous les deux d'une manière différente.

Le rouquin avait les sourcils froncés et une expression coléreuse sur le visage, ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Il comprit que Draco avait profité de l'amnésie de son ami pour le séduire.

Blaise lui avait son sourire rusé et amusé.

« On dirait que vous vous entendez à merveille! Fit Ron d'une voix grondante.

« Oui à merveille! Répondit Harry avec un sourire de bonheur tout en se serrant de nouveau contre Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Le brun avait l'air si heureux que le rouquin ravala sa colère et préféra se taire, ce n'était pas après lui qu'il en avait et ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, il jeta un regard furieux au blond qui resta impassible et tourna les talons, il traversa le hall à grands pas et grimpa deux par deux les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

Draco et Blaise se fixèrent un instant.

« Je crois que ma soirée va être très animée! Constata ce dernier guère affolé avant de faire demi tour pour rejoindre son amour.

Tout en montant à l'étage il soupira, il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à des reproches.

ooo

« Ron avait l'air en colère...pourquoi? S'inquiéta Harry en levant la tête vers Draco qui était plus grand que lui.

« Il a dû passer une mauvaise journée! Mentit le blond en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains...rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange.

A ces derniers mots le brun sourit, les yeux lumineux.

« Ton ange?

« Oui, tu es mon ange! Murmura Draco en le serrant contre lui et en fermant les yeux, pour la première fois de sa vie il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

« Je t'aime! Souffla Harry, le nez au creux de son cou.

Ces mots firent mal au blond qui le serra encore plus fort.

Ooo

**Je reprends le boulot plein pot demain, ce qui veut dire du 10h par jour, alors je posterais un peu moins vite, excusez-moi!**

**Et un petit coucou à loona puisque je ne peux pas le faire autrement!**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**ooo**

Blaise ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et avança la tête avec circonspection pour jeter un coup d'oeil.

Ron faisait les cents pas au milieu de la pièce et ses traits tendus indiquaient qu'il était en colère.

Le Serpentard soupira puis entra.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte que le rouquin l'apostropha en s'immobilisant brusquement.

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?...tu savais que ça allait arriver !

« Calmes toi mon cœur ! fit Blaise d'un ton apaisant en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Que je me calme ? s'écria Ron qui le repoussa sans douceur………..vous avez profité de sa faiblesse, c'est dégueulasse !

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua Blaise en lui faisant face, il était sûr d'avoir bien agit et de n'avoir fait aucun tort à Harry.

« Draco n'a pas profité de lui ! continua t-il fermement………………si il l'avait voulut il l'aurait mit dans son lit dés le premier jour et vu comme Harry le regardait il n'aurait eu aucun mal………….et il ne l'a pas fait !

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorqua Ron toujours aussi énervé.

« Pfff ! soupira Blaise, il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui, que le rouquin soit en colère après lui lui faisait mal……………ne m'engueules pas mon cœur, je n'aime pas quand tu es fâché après moi ! rajouta t-il d'un air malheureux en s'approchant une nouvelle fois pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci Ron se laissa faire, lui non plus n'aimait pas quand ils se disputaient, c'était rarement le cas mais avec son caractère emporté cela leur arrivait quelques fois et il s'en voulait toujours par la suite, il l'aimait tellement son Serpentard, toute sa colère retomba.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? redemanda Ron plus calmement.

« Ca change que j'étais sûr qu'avec Harry Draco ne se comporterait pas comme un crétin ! répondit Blaise qui rassuré retrouva son sourire.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ! fit le rouquin en secouant lentement la tête et en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Tu as remarqué la façon dont a agit Draco durant ces trois semaines ?

Ron fronça les sourcils et chercha à se rappeler.

« Et bien…je dois dire qu'il m'a surprit ! finit-il par dire lentement…il était très patient et toujours aux petits soins pour Harry…c'est vrai que de sa part c'est plutôt surprenant.

Blaise sourit et lui posa un petit bisou sur le nez.

« Oui, et pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se prend jamais la tête quand il veut mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, Draco plait et il le sait très bien alors il ne se fatigue pas, avec lui c'est oui ou c'est non et puis basta !...mais avec Harry il a prit tout le temps de le séduire malgré qu'il puisse retrouver la mémoire à n'importe quel moment, parce qu'en fait il attend plus que ça de lui…je crois qu'il n'en avait pas conscience au début, il était vraiment persuadé que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir dans son lit.

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? interrogea Ron perplexe.

« Je suis certain qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'Harry était beaucoup plus important que ça.

« Harry avait vraiment l'air heureux ! fit le rouquin songeur.

« Il l'est ! affirma Blaise...grâce à son amnésie il a enfin laissé tomber les barrières dont il s'entourait…il a laissé parler son cœur…et apparemment son cœur a un gros faible pour Draco ! termina t-il avec un petit rire.

« Mais le problème reste le même ! protesta Ron de nouveau…comment va-t-il réagir quand il va se souvenir ?...il va penser qu'on a profité de lui, qu'on l'a trahit et tel que je le connais il va nous en vouloir !

Blaise massa doucement les fesses musclées du rouquin en soupirant.

« C'est un risque…mais j'espère qu'Harry sera assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il ne reniera pas l'amour qu'il ressent pour Draco…parce que c'est réciproque.

Ron qui avait totalement confiance dans ce qu'il lui disait avait maintenant autre chose à l'esprit, il se frotta langoureusement contre le Serpentard qui accentua d'une main ses caresses sur ses fesses et glissa l'autre sur son bas ventre.

« Harry peut être très têtu quand il veut ! murmura le rouquin, la bouche contre la sienne.

« Nous verrons bien ! souffla Blaise qui n'avait plus très envie de discuter non plus, Ron qui lui avait dégrafé son pantalon caressait lentement son érection et son souffle devint plus rapide.

Tout en s'embrassant ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit.

ooo

Pendant ce temps Draco et Harry qui avaient rapidement grignoté un morceau à la cuisine, étaient montés à l'étage.

Le brun qui tenait la main du blond l'entraîna dans sa chambre et sans le lâcher le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Là Draco, devenu aussi rigide qu'une statue, regarda Harry, qui sans aucune gêne retira ses vêtements et se plaça sous le jet qu'il avait réglé à la bonne température.

Le blond qui ne pouvait faire autrement que détailler le brun, saisit le bord du lavabo et le serra de toutes ses forces pour tenter de réprimer une envie quasi irrésistible de lui sauter dessus.

Il dévora du regard le corps à la peau mate à laquelle l'eau donnait un aspect satinée, les muscles de son dos qui jouaient tandis qu'il se frottait les cheveux, et il ferma les yeux en déglutissant.

Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé en train de le caresser ? imaginé sous lui ou en lui ? imaginé ses cris de plaisir ? il ne pourrait même pas les compter.

Et là pour la première fois Harry était à sa portée, réel et encore plus beau que dans ses rêves.

« Alors pourquoi j'en profite pas ? se dit-il…pourquoi je lui saute pas dessus ?...il n'attend que ça.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de question ? je suis arrivé à ce que je voulais, Potter est à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir ? lui demanda Harry le dos toujours tourné.

Lentement et l'esprit en pleine confusion Draco se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine, il tenta de rester aussi loin que possible du brun malgré l'étroitesse du lieu mais malheureusement ce dernier se tourna et vint se coller à lui en lui posant les mains sur la nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui murmura t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le contact de leurs deux érections et des lèvres d'Harry sur sa peau le rendirent presque fou de désir et il dû faire un effort énorme pour garder le contrôle.

Des frissons très agréables le parcouraient et il respira profondément pour se calmer.

« Harry…………..Harry ! protesta t-il et il posa les mains sur les épaules du brun en essayant de repousser doucement ce dernier qui lui mordillait maintenant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Ecoutes-moi…arrêtes !

A regret Harry recula la tête pour le regarder d'un air interrogatif et légèrement déçu.

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

« Si bien sûr…c'est pas ça ! fit Draco qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il espérait un moment pareil et là il était tout bonnement en train de refuser ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout, il ne se reconnaissait plus et se serait volontiers mit des claques.

Potter s'offrait à lui de plein gré et il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire qu'à jouer les timorés, c'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le blond laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

« Et bien…tu as perdu la mémoire ! hésita t-il…tu n'es peut être pas vraiment sûr de ce que tu veux…je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre.

Le visage du brun se ferma, que Draco le repousse le vexait, il s'écarta d'un air boudeur.

« Comme tu veux ! râla t-il en lui tournant brusquement le dos.

« Oui je pense que c'est mieux ! rajouta doucement le blond avant de sortir.

Il se saisit d'une serviette, se sécha très rapidement et enfila prestement un peignoir qui était plié sur une étagère.

ooo

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne en se traitant d'imbécile finit et de crétin dégénéré.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde être capable d'agir aussi bêtement, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, l'impression qu'il avait eut d'abuser d'Harry avait été plus forte que son désir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je veux au juste ? grommela t-il en se jetant sur son lit………..il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il veut faire l'amour avec moi……….qu'est-ce que je veux de plus ?

Puis il soupira en se couvrant le visage d'un oreiller.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait qu'Harry l'aime en sachant qui il était, qu'il soit tout à fait conscient que quand il disait 'je t'aime' c'est à Draco Malfoy le Serpentard qu'il le disait, il voulait que son amour soit vrai.

Là il avait l'impression désagréable que tout n'était que mensonge, Harry n'était pas Harry.

« Bravo Draco ! ironisa t-il avec un petit rire amer…t'as réussit ton coup…tu voulais Potter dans ton lit et quand il veut y entrer tu t'enfuis…oui là chapeau, tu peux être fier de toi !!

Il rejeta l'oreiller d'un geste nerveux.

« Et pour couronner le tout tu t'es démerdé pour tomber amoureux…………..pauvre crétin, tu parles d'un plan foireux !!

ooo

**Merci beaucoups à toutes pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas avoir répondu, là je profite d'un trou entre deux pour poster lol, on a eu une annulation de commande.**

**A bientôt!**

**Et bisous à toi nine!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**ooo**

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il était énervé et angoissé, Draco l'avait repoussé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il soit amnésique ?

Lui s'en accommodait très bien, en fait tout au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se souvenir.

Que ce soit Ron, Blaise ou Draco ils ne lui avaient parlé que de généralités, apparemment sa vie d'avant était assez banale et tranquille même si il n'avait plus de famille ni personne dans sa vie.

Pourtant confusément il sentait que c'était faux, il sentait que sa vie avait été difficile et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux.

Là il l'était.

A vrai dire il se moquait de se souvenir ou pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Draco.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'intriguait sur son passé, il avait comprit qu'il connaissait le blond depuis très longtemps, alors pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rien passé entre eux avant son accident ?

Comment avait-il pu fréquenter Draco durant des années sans se rendre compte que c'était l'homme de sa vie ?

Etait-il quelqu'un de borné ou stupide avant son accident ?

Il s'arrêta en se tordant les mains.

Il voulait le blond, être près de lui, dans ses bras.

Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

A cette idée son cœur s'affola et il fut prit d'une peur intense qui lui noua l'estomac.

Il avait tellement besoin de lui.

Sans plus réfléchir il se précipita hors de sa chambre et entra en coup de vent dans celle de Draco qui toujours allongé sur son lit, tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec surprise.

Harry ne calcula pas, il courut jusqu'au lit et se jeta sur lui, couché sur le blond il enfouit la tête au creux de son cou et s'agrippa à lui.

« Ne me repousses pas ! lui murmura t-il…je t'en prie…je t'aime.

Draco n'hésita pas un seul instant et l'entoura de ses bras en soupirant, il se sentait incapable de le repousser une seconde fois, c'était trop lui demander.

Harry qui le sentit releva la tête et de ses lèvres suivit le contour de la mâchoire avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

« J'ai envie de toi ! souffla t-il…tellement envie !

Ils ne portaient tous les deux qu'un fin peignoir et Draco pu en effet constater que le brun le désirait tout autant que lui.

« Moi aussi ! chuchota t-il.

Souriant le brun écarta les jambes en se redressant et se retrouva ainsi assit à califourchon sur le bassin du blond.

Il retira son peignoir, son regard vert rivé aux yeux gris il écarta celui de Draco et caressa leurs deux érections avant de se pencher pour mordiller les tétons du blond qui ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Puis le brun recula sur ses jambes, descendant lentement vers la virilité de Draco qui leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Il s'abandonna avec des gémissements de plaisir sous la bouche gourmande qui s'activa sur lui un long et délicieux moment avant de remonter.

Harry s'empala sur lui en murmurant un 'je t'aime' ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'il se saisissait des fesses fermes et rondes du brun.

Ce dernier se redressa et suivit le rythme rapide qu'il lui imposait en prenant appuie des deux mains sur le torse pâle, gémissant sous les caresses que d'une main Draco se mit à pratiquer sur son érection.

Le blond dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser trop vite, rien que le fait de voir et d'entendre Harry le visage noyé par le plaisir l'amenait à la jouissance.

Heureusement le brun tout aussi excité ne tarda pas à se libérer dans un cri et Draco pu se laisser aller dans un long soupir extatique et les jambes tremblantes.

Harry, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

« Draco...est-ce que…est-ce que tu m'aimes ? hésita t-il après qu'ils se soient écartés.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, il fixa le regard vert attentif où brillait une lueur d'inquiétude puis il leva les mains pour caresser les joues à la peau mate et sourit.

« Oui…oui, je t'aime ! répondit-il d'un ton empreint de conviction.

Voilà il l'avait dit et ne savait pas si il avait eut raison de le faire, il avait maintenant la sensation d'être désarmé et à la merci du brun.

Lui il était conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire contrairement au brun et il courait le risque qu'Harry le rejette en se moquant de lui dés qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire.

Mais pour le moment ce genre d'idées était loin d'effleurer le brun, il était heureux, fou de bonheur, et il se blottit étroitement contre Draco dans un petit soupir.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter ! murmura t-il.

« Je l'espère ! pensa le blond en le serrant fort.

ooo

Au matin Harry fut réveillé par de légers baisers et de doux frôlements sur son corps.

Sans ouvrir les yeux il sourit et Draco qui s'en aperçut parcourut son visage de bisous aériens.

Cela n'avait rien de sexuel.

C'était doux, tendre, et Harry eut la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux, il était persuadé que dans son ancienne vie il n'avait jamais vécu de matin aussi câlin.

« Bonjour mon ange ! lui murmura Draco quand enfin il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Il fixa le blond qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui et le trouva magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés et son air encore un peu endormi.

« Tu es si beau mon amour…je t'aime ! lui dit-il, c'était dingue mais il avait envie de lui répéter sans arrêt.

Draco sourit et posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry qui lui caressa doucement le dos.

Il aurait voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Il avait trouvé la place qui lui convenait dans ce monde, les bras d'Harry.

Son cœur se serra brutalement et il eut du mal à respirer.

« Pour combien de temps ? pensa t-il envahit par la peur.

ooo

Au fil des jours et pour Blaise Ron accepta la liaison entre Draco et son ami, à dire vrai il n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat chez le brun qui irradiait de bonheur et rien que pour ça il n'en voulait plus à Draco, mais il restait persuadé qu'Harry allait mal réagir quand il retrouverait la mémoire.

Il allait penser qu'on s'était servit de lui une nouvelle fois et ça il aurait du mal à pardonner.

Son ami avait ce genre de pensées depuis la fin de la guerre, il pensait qu'on l'avait utilisé, que sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenue, qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dont on s'était servit, même si c'était pour la bonne cause et qu'il parvenait à le comprendre cela lui avait laissé un goût amer qui avait eut tendance à s'accentuer.

Il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il préférait la solitude.

Là c'était de Draco Malfoy qu'il s'agissait et c'était encore pire, Harry disait toujours que c'était le roi des menteurs et qu'il ne fallait jamais croire ce qu'il disait.

Malgré tout, Ron qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se creuser la cervelle, trouvait plus que suspecte la façon dont Harry était tombé sous le charme du Serpentard.

Cela avait été immédiat et il n'était quand même pas stupide au point de ne pas l'avoir vu, seulement sur le coup il n'y avait pas vraiment porté cas.

Son ami avait perdu la mémoire d'accord, mais est-ce que cela expliquait cet attrait subit ? ne plus avoir de souvenir ne changeait quand même pas les sentiments des gens, Harry lui mentait-il quand il lui disait que Draco ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ?

Ron qui était allongé sur son lit, fronça les sourcils le regard rivé au plafond.

Il semblait plus logique de se dire que le brun n'était pas insensible au blond et ce depuis longtemps mais avait préféré nier ce fait parce qu'il se méfiait de lui.

Là ne se souvenant plus des défauts qu'il trouvait à Draco il avait laissé parler ses sentiments, quand il allait réaliser ça allait être une autre histoire.

« Ca va mal finir ! marmonna t-il…je le sens venir.

« Qu'est-ce qui va mal finir mon cœur ? lui demanda Blaise en apparaissant brusquement au-dessus de lui.

Il était entré silencieusement dans la chambre et s'était approché à pas de loup, amusé par l'expression réfléchie qu'il lisait sur le visage du rouquin.

« Harry et Draco !

Le Serpentard s'allongea près de lui et lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! murmura t-il en se penchant sur lui…ça ne sert à rien et je n'aime pas te voir avec cette petite ride sur le front.

Ron leva une main pour la poser sur sa nuque puis la glissa dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui, il suffisait que lui soit là pour qu'il ne pense plus à rien d'autre.

Leurs visages à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre ils s'immobilisèrent et le rouquin sourit.

« Tu es toute ma vie Blaise ! chuchota t-il…je t'aime.

Les yeux du Serpentard étincelèrent, il aimait quand il lui parlait comme ça, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il ne concevait pas sa vie sans Ron à ses côtés, il était comme une partie de lui-même.

Il se saisit d'une main du rouquin et entrelaça leurs doigts tout en l'embrassant avec douceur.

« Pour moi aussi mon cœur, tu es toute ma vie !

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Ooo**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent encore, des journées heureuses pour Harry qui laissait parler son amour pour Draco sans contrainte, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et le laissait voir.

ooo

Ce fut une visite d'Hermione qui changea tout.

Ooo

La jeune femme qui était toujours surchargée de travail n'avait pas vu son ami depuis deux mois, c'était assez habituel mais elle commençait quand même à s'inquiéter.

S'étant rendu chez lui à plusieurs reprises et n'ayant trouvé personne elle pensa à se rendre chez Ron et Blaise qu'elle n'avait pas vu non plus depuis longtemps.

Arrivée à leur domicile elle ne trouva qu'Harry, les trois autres étaient absents, Draco ayant dû s'absenter pour l'après-midi.

Un Harry qui à sa grande surprise ne la reconnut pas mais l'invita gentiment à entrer.

En discutant elle comprit rapidement qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

« Mais pourquoi Ron ne m'a pas prévenue ? s'exclama t-elle outrée…je suis médicomage quand même !

« Médicomage ? répéta Harry perplexe…………..qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Quelqu'un qui soigne les gens malades, un docteur si tu préfères ! expliqua Hermione qui le scruta avec attention………pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus à Sainte-Mangouste ?

« L'hôpital ?...Draco ne voulait pas que j'y aille, et moi je voulais pas y retourner non plus, c'est tout blanc et ça sent mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient faire là-dedans ?

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage d'Harry qui volubile se mit à lui parler de celui qu'il aimait, c'était un sujet sur lequel il aurait pu s'attarder pendant des heures.

Mais Hermione l'interrompit rapidement, d'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour elle une chose était claire, Malfoy avait profité de l'amnésie de son ami pour le séduire, avec l'accord tacite de Ron en plus………..un comble !

« C'est bien dans le style du prince des Serpentard d'agir comme ça ! grogna t-elle entre ses dents…ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider.

Bouillante de colère elle se mit en tête de faire retrouver la mémoire à Harry.

Elle y passa l'après-midi mais y parvint enfin, en fait les souvenirs étaient là prêts à jaillir, c'était simplement Harry lui-même qui inconsciemment refusait de se souvenir.

Quand elle le laissa le brun savait de nouveau qui il était.

Ooo

Draco revint une demi-heure après qu'Hermione soit partie et quand il entra dans le salon et croisa le regard vert il comprit tout de suite.

Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire, le moment de vérité était arrivé.

Le brun qui était assit dans un fauteuil le fixait d'un œil noir et l'angoisse s'insinua en lui, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Harry ? fit-il en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

« Pour toi c'est Potter.

La voix qui claqua aussi sèche qu'un coup de fouet le fit s'arrêter et une lame acérée transperça son cœur.

« Comment as-tu osé ? gronda Harry qui se leva…tu as profité de moi, de ma faiblesse.

« C'était par amour ! se défendit Draco d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre aussi sûre que possible, que le brun le regarde de cette façon presque haineuse le déchirait…enfin peut-être pas au début c'est vrai…mais………

« Tais-toi ! le coupa froidement Harry…ne me raconte pas de bobards, si tu avais voulut être honnête avec moi tu m'aurais parlé de notre passé………….mais venant de toi ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, il n'y a rien de bien à attendre de ta part………..toutes les occasions sont bonnes n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

« Harry ne dis pas ça ! murmura Draco qui dû fermer les yeux un instant sous la douleur que provoquaient ses paroles…si tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer……….

« Non !!...sors d'ici et que je ne te revoie jamais !

Le blond ne pu qu'obéir, il l'avait perdu il le savait et c'était insupportable, il s'enfuit brusquement parce que si il restait une seconde de plus il allait s'écrouler à ses pieds, le supplier de l'aimer encore.

Et ça il ne le voulait pas, qu'au moins il garde sa fierté, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Ooo

Harry resta immobile à fixer la porte par laquelle Draco venait de sortir.

Il était malheureux, en colère, déçu, atrocement déçu et il ressentait un vide immense au creux de la poitrine.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ses états d'âme, deux minutes plus tard Ron et Blaise revenait à leur tour, eux aussi comprirent de suite en voyant son air sombre et buté.

« Je vous croyais mes amis ! les attaqua presque immédiatement le brun…vous m'avez laissé à la merci de Draco alors que j'étais diminué.

« Harry………murmura Ron qui se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« C'est justement parce que nous le sommes que nous avons agis ainsi ! intervint posément Blaise sans paraître perturbé par sa colère…………..et on a pas eut besoin de te pousser pour que tu lui tombe dans les bras……..tout ce que tu peux nous reprocher c'est d'avoir laissé faire les choses.

« Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais ! lui cria Harry indigné…et lui encore moins.

Le Serpentard vint se planter devant lui poings sur les hanches, décidé à lui faire voir la vérité en face.

« Et tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que durant cette période ! fit-il avec assurance…reconnais-le.

« Harry on ne t'a pas trahis ! fit doucement Ron…tu avais l'air de tellement l'aimer, et lui aussi.

Mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre, rien comprendre, pour lui oui c'était une trahison, une fois de plus on avait profité de lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dit ? opposa t-il en reculant………..pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que j'avais eut une vie calme et tranquille ? pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit quel genre de rapport Draco et moi entretenions par le passé ?

« Parce que tu serais redevenu le Potter borné et obtus qui a monté un véritable mur autour de lui et refuse d'entendre ce que son cœur lui hurle ! expliqua Blaise sans douceur………tu as peur de vivre, peur de l'amour et surtout de Draco………tu ne vois donc pas qu'il t'aime vraiment ? acheva t-il dans un éclat agacé.

Mais Harry était toujours incapable de comprendre, il restait bloqué sur ce sentiment de trahison qui primait sur tout le reste.

Il recula encore en secouant la tête.

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille !

Tout comme Draco quelques minutes plus tôt il s'enfuit.

Ooo

Harry rentra chez lui et reprit le cours de son existence mais il avait changé, un profond sentiment de vide et de solitude qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit à ce point l'habitait.

Il se mit à sortir beaucoup, à essayer de boire, même si cela le rendait malade comme un chien le lendemain et qu'il avait horreur de ça, et il tenta aussi de se mettre à draguer pour collectionner des amants auquels il n'accorderait aucune importance.

On avait profité de lui toute sa vie, il voulait profiter des autres à son tour.

Seulement ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il attirait les prétendants comme le miel attire les mouches mais même ivre il ne les emmenait jamais jusqu'à son lit, pas plus qu'il n'allait dans le leur.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Ooo

Ce soir-là il se trouvait dans sa boîte de nuit habituelle, celle où tous les sorciers gay se rendaient.

Comme d'habitude il avait déjà bien bu et était très entouré quand il aperçut Draco, Ron et Blaise assis à une table.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne les avait pas vu tous les trois, le couple avait bien essayé de renouer des liens mais il s'était conduit avec tellement de froideur à leurs égards qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'en défendit Harry ne vit plus que Draco et une idée de vengeance lui vint, en réalité tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de se retrouver dans ses bras mais il préféra se persuader que c'était pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il s'approcha de leur table tout en dansant et quand il fut tout près du blond qui tête basse ne l'avait pas remarqué, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

Ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et ne s'y attendait pas sursauta et par réflexe le saisit par la taille.

« Rhooooo !! sois pas si pressé beau blond ! s'amusa Harry.

Une lueur plus que surprise s'alluma dans les yeux gris mais Draco garda un visage impassible, et pourtant dieu seul savait comme le contact du brun était perturbant pour lui qui l'aimait toujours autant.

« Potter à quoi tu joues ? parvint-il à dire de son ton nonchalant habituel.

« Bah on se connaît bien tous les deux maintenant alors pas la peine de faire de chichis ! ricana Harry…qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une partie de jambes en l'air toi et moi ? ...ça te tente ?

Médusés Ron et Blaise s'entre-regardèrent en silence.

« Tu es soul Potter! Répliqua sèchement Draco dont le rythme cardiaque atteignit une vitesse supersonique et sembla vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine.

« Juste un peu...mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, je prendrais un autre amant c'est tout.

Harry avait parlé comme si il s'en moquait royalement et en faisant mine de se lever, mais le blond le retint.

« Restes là! Marmonna ce dernier gêné, il avait la sensation d'être rabaissé mais il lui était impossible de refuser une offre pareille.

« Et bien voilà! S'exclama gaiement le brun...faut toujours profiter d'une bonne occasion pas vrai Malfoy?...aller viens on va chez moi!

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Ooo**

Draco et Harry n'échangèrent plus une parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la chambre du brun.

Là Harry se pendit au cou du blond d'une main et de l'autre lui déboutonna sa chemise.

« Fais-moi l'amour Malfoy, tu as tous les défauts imaginables ça c'est certain, mais sur ce plan-là au moins on ne peut rien te reprocher.

Draco qui s'était crispé ravala sa fierté malmenée et son envie de l'étrangler, avoir sous ses mains le corps offert de celui qu'il aimait et dont le manque le faisait crever de frustration jour après jour lui fit oublier tout le reste.

Il lui fit l'amour avec rage et passion.

Ooo

Quand le calme fut revenu dans le lit dévasté, Harry tourna le dos à Draco.

« Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux !! dit-il en bâillant.

Le blond couché sur le dos ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, il ressentait comme un goût d'amertume qui lui nouait la gorge, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour et auraient dû se sentir proches ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux rivés au plafond il s'endormit en écoutant la respiration calme et profonde du brun.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par une main qui posée sur son épaule le secouait sans douceur.

« Il est temps de rentrer chez toi.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en se redressant et regarda Harry, ce dernier couché sur le côté le fixait sans sourire.

« Y a pas à dire côté plumard y'a rien à te reprocher Malfoy et si ça te dis je t'autorise à revenir deux ou trois fois par semaine ! Reprit celui-ci d'un air narquois…disons que je peux te réserver le lundi, mercredi et vendredi, ça te va ?

« Pour qui tu me prends ? se rebella Draco en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Cette nuit c'est plutôt toi qui m'a prit ! railla le brun…remarque on pourra toujours arranger ça à ta prochaine visite.

« Arrêtes Potter je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?...que j'agisse comme toi ?

« Je n'ai jamais agis ainsi avec toi ! s'énerva le blond en le fusillant du regard……..je t'aime merde !

« Que tu dis ! ironisa Harry...enfin bref, trêve de discussion, ma proposition est à prendre ou à laisser, c'est toi qui vois.

Il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Au revoir Malfoy ! rajouta t-il avant de s'y enfermer.

Ooo

Le mercredi Draco fut là.

Le vendredi aussi.

Un mois se passa ainsi, un mois où chaque matin des nuits très actives mais sans paroles qu'il passait avec Harry le blond se faisait jeter dehors sans douceur.

Puis arriva un soir où Draco qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation qui le faisait souffrir, décida de changer les règles.

Un jeudi soir, donc pas un jour de visite dans le calendrier établi, il se rendit quand même chez Harry, il crevait d'envie de le voir, de lui crier son amour encore une fois et de le supplier de le croire.

Seulement voilà, alors qu'il approchait de la maison il vit le brun qui sur le perron accueillait avec le sourire, chose qu'il n'obtenait jamais lui, un autre brun qui le serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

Le coeur de Draco si fragilisé en ce moment fit une chute dans sa poitrine et il resta là les bras ballants à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'intérieur.

Il resta encore quelques secondes sans réaction puis comme un automate il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

Prostré dans un fauteuil il y resta des heures.

Pour Harry il n'était qu'un amant parmi d'autres, cette idée torturante le brûlait comme un fer rouge.

A quoi avait-il droit celui-là? Au mardi, jeudi et samedi? Le dimanche Potter devait se reposer de sa semaine chargée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais pauvre imbécile ! se morigéna t-il...être le seul, l'unique?

Puis il se dit que le brun lui aussi était peut-être un parmi d'autre et brusquement il se mit à rire, un rire amer et douloureux.

C'était comme si Harry et lui avaient échangés leurs rôles, parce que c'était vrai que lui agissait de cette manière avec ses amants, il l'avait toujours fait, il les prenait et les jetait sans aucun remord ni état d'âme.

Son coeur n'étant jamais impliqué il restait indifférent à ce que eux pouvaient ressentir et ne se posait d'ailleur jamais la question.

Sauf que tout avait changé quand il était tombé amoureux d'Harry.

Avec lui jamais il n'aurait pu agir ainsi.

Avec lui il avait comprit ce que voulait dire amour et respect de l'autre, deux mots qui lui étaient totalement inconnus auparavant.

« Pour ce que ça m'a apporté ! grimaça t-il.

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi avili, blessé.

Le brun reniait totalement l'amour qu'il lui disait avoir pour lui il n'y avait pas si longtemps c'était difficile à accepter, complètement démoralisé il se précipita chez le seul capable de le comprendre, Blaise.

Ooo

Blaise qui l'écouta longtemps avant de l'installer dans une des chambres d'amis de leur maison.

Ceci fait il se rendit dans celle qu'il partageait avec Ron et où ce dernier l'attendait, déjà couché.

« Harry est un crétin de la pire espèce ! s'écria t-il sourcils froncés en entrant dans la pièce.

« Et si tu m'expliquais mon cœur ? demanda posément le rouquin qui n'avait pas assisté à leur conversation.

Le Serpentard le mit au courant tout en se dévêtant.

« Je te l'avais dit que ça finirait mal ! soupira Ron…moi j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

« Pardon mon amour ! fit Blaise qui se glissa entre les draps et vint se lover contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine………..tu m'en veux ?

Le rouquin sourit en l'entourant de ses bras, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? il avait simplement cru faire le bonheur de leurs deux amis.

« Je t'aime trop pour ça ! dit-il.

« Je suis bien content d'être tombé amoureux de toi ! rigola Blaise tout en glissant une main fureteuse sur l'entre jambes de Ron pour se saisir de son érection qu'il se mit à caresser.

« Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le rouquin dans un soupir de plaisir.

« Parce que toi tu ne me donnes pas envie de te mettre des baffes ! répondit le Serpentard en prenant entre ses dents l'un des téton qu'il mordilla…………tu me donnes des envies beaucoup plus perverses et agréables ! reprit-il en le lâchant avant de continuer.

Ron eut un petit rire puis appuya sur sa tête pour l'inciter à descendre.

Blaise accéda à sa demande et prit dans sa bouche le membre raidi, s'activant dessus avec délice, les soupirs et gémissements du rouquin s'intensifièrent quand il glissa ses doigts dans son intimité et après une longue préparation il se releva.

Il se plaça à genoux entre les jambes de Ron qu'il continua de caresser un moment avant de le pénétrer avec douceur.

C'était un instant qu'il appréciait toujours beaucoup, il savait que c'était pareil pour son compagnon, il aimait l'investir lentement avant de se déchaîner dans de profonds coups de reins qui s'accéléraient jusqu'à l'explosion finale, l'apothéose.

Apothéose qu'ils atteignirent comme d'habitude en même temps et en poussant les mêmes râles.

Blaise s'allongea sur Ron, heureux de sentir ses bras se refermer sur lui.

Quoi de plus beau que ces moments partagés avec l'être aimé ?

Lui serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour garder l'amour de son rouquin et continuer à sentir son étreinte rassurante autour de lui, c'était son cocon où rien de mal ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Stupide Potter ! pensa t-il…………tu te prives de la plus belle chose qu'il y ait au monde.

Ooo

Le lendemain soir qui se trouvait être le vendredi, Harry attendait la visite de Draco.

Mais le temps passait et le blond ne daignait pas se montrer.

« Il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il ne venait pas ! râla le brun en faisant des aller-retour entre la cheminée et le canapé.

« Bon alors Harry, cette course tu veux y participer ou pas ?

Celui qui venait de parler tout en entrant dans le salon était le jeune homme que Draco avait vu la veille, Samuel.

« Si tu es d'accord faudrait y aller, ma femme doit se demander ce qu'on fabrique...c'est en nocturne et la course démarre dans une heure.

C'était en fait un sorcier passionné de sports mécaniques Moldu, passion qu'il partageait avec sa femme, et qu'Harry avait rencontré à diverses reprises sur les pistes.

Ils étaient devenus amis et le couple voulait maintenant l'entraîner dans de petites courses pour amateurs.

Il avait passé la nuit chez Harry mais en toute amitié.

« Non désolé ! répondit ce dernier qui n'était pas décidé, Draco occupant toutes ses pensées……….une autre fois peut-être.

« Bon alors j'y vais !

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Ooo**

Une fois seul Harry s'appuya d'une main sur le manteau de la cheminée et son regard se fixa pensivement sur le foyer éteint.

Il n'était plus très sûr de toujours en vouloir à Draco, il avait beau se répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner et qu'il ne croyait pas à son amour, mais………

Au début il avait fermement décidé de se servir de lui comme lui se servait des autres et de s'en tenir à cette ligne de conduite, seulement c'était de plus en plus dur et il ne pouvait continuer à se leurrer lui-même.

En faire son amant régulier avait été une erreur, l'amnésie durant laquelle il avait vécu l'amour le plus absolu avait détruit ce mur qu'il avait érigé autour de lui et même si il cherchait à se persuader du contraire il ne parvenait plus à le reconstruire.

Draco était entré à l'intérieur et n'en sortait plus.

Comment ignorer le plaisir qu'il prenait à être dans ses bras ? à sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, sa peau contre la sienne, son corps dans le sien ?

Comment ignorer que comme à cet instant même il attendait à chaque fois son arrivée avec impatience ?

Qu'il ne sortait plus et ne voulait pas d'autre amant parce qu'il n'avait besoin que de lui et que ses caresses le comblait largement ?

Comment nier toutes ces réalités ?

Même lui n'était pas assez borné pour ça.

Il avait envie de se laisser aller à l'aimer de nouveau, de laisser éclater tous ces sentiments qu'il enfouissait et qui finissaient par l'étouffer, de lui faire confiance, de se lover dans ses bras le matin au lieu de le jeter durement comme il se forçait à le faire.

De retrouver ces jours heureux tout simplement.

« Draco ! murmura t-il.

Le fier et arrogant Draco qui depuis un mois acceptait tout de sa part et revenait sans cesse.

Qui quand il y repensait n'avait pas profité de lui dans la salle de bain alors qu'il était amnésique, et pourtant il aurait pu, Harry s'était carrément offert à lui.

Mais non, au lieu de ça Draco qu'il jugeait sans cœur et profiteur avait eut suffisamment d'amour et de maîtrise sur lui pour le repousser en lui proposant d'attendre, c'était lui qui était allé le provoquer jusque dans son lit.

Et à bien y regarder le blond ne l'avait jamais pressé, il l'avait entouré de douceur, de mille attentions, prenant le temps de le séduire.

C'est vrai qu'il avait utilisé son amnésie pour se rapprocher de lui mais était-ce un si grand crime tout compte fait ?

L'avait-il regrettait lui ? non, au contraire il aurait voulut ne jamais rien se rappeler parce qu'il était merveilleusement heureux et qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'avant il ne l'était pas, avant Draco.

« Quel con borné je suis ! s'exclama Harry en cognant son front contre le bois……..je t'aime Draco alors viens s'il te plait !

Mais le blond ne vint pas.

Ooo

Le lendemain Harry hésita à se rendre au manoir Malfoy, se retrouver face à Draco pour lui avouer ses sentiments et lui dire à quel point il se sentait stupide l'angoissait au plus haut point et il n'était pas certain d'en être capable, surtout si le blond l'accueillait mal.

Autre chose le perturbait, Ron.

Ron lui manquait énormément et il souhaitait retrouver son amitié qu'il savait sincère, il décida de régler ce problème en priorité et d'aller le voir pour s'excuser là aussi de sa bêtise.

Ooo

Le rouquin fut surprit quand il ouvrit la porte et le vit sur le seuil, mais au sourire timide d'Harry il comprit, et sans aucune rancune un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage.

S'avançant vivement vers lui il le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry je suis tellement content que tu sois enfin revenu!

« Excuses-moi Ron! Fit le brun en lui rendant son étreinte avec affection...mais tu sais comme je peux être stupide quelques fois.

« Et borné! Plaisanta le rouquin en s'écartant.

« Et borné! Admit volontiers Harry...tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

« Oh si! Rigola Ron qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Blaise qui était assit dans un fauteuil leva des sourcils en accent circonflexe en les voyant arriver.

« Tu as enfin retrouvé le chemin de la maison? Fit-il gentiment moqueur...ou est-ce la présence de Draco qui t'as amené là?

« Il est ici? S'écria Harry qui ne retint que sa dernière phrase.

Blaise opina.

« Il médite dans le jardin, mais je ne crois...

Sans en écouter davantage le brun était déjà sortit par la porte-fenêtre.

...pas qu'il veuille te voir! Acheva le Serpentard dans une mimique qui fit éclater Ron de rire.

Ooo

Harry s'avança dans le jardin, qui était en fait un parc, à la recherche de Draco.

Il le trouva appuyé dos contre le tronc d'un immense et majestueux tilleul.

Surprit de le voir là mais le cachant bien le blond le regarda s'approcher en le fixant d'un regard peu engageant.

Harry s'arrêta à environ un mètre de lui.

« Tu...euh...tu n'est pas venu hier soir! Fit-il, ne sachant trop comment engager la discussion.

« Non en effet! Répliqua sèchement Draco...et je n'en ai plus l'intention.

« Ah! Dit le brun qui se mit à fixer le sol à ses pieds.

Dieu que c'était dur de lui parler, en plus la rencontre démarrait très mal et tout ce qu'il aurait voulut lui dire restait coincé dans sa gorge.

Un long silence, juste perçé par le pépiements des oiseaux, s'installa.

Ooo

Pendant ce temps Ron qui jetait sans cesse des regards curieux vers le parc finit par se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre.

« Où tu vas? S'enquit Blaise qui en avait déjà une petite idée.

« Je pense qu'un bouquet de fleurs ferait très bien sur la table du salon! Répondit le rouquin en sortant.

« Attends-moi je vais t'aider à les cueillir! S'écria le Serpentard qui le suivit prestement.

Ooo

« Tu sais tu avais raison Potter, je ne t'aime pas, je ne suis qu'un profiteur qui saute sur toutes les bonnes occasions qui passent à sa portée! Fit Draco en rompant le silence de son ton nonchalant et hautain.

« J'ai bien profité de toi maintenant j'en ai assez, tu me gonfle...j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs...et puis je dois avouer que passer après je ne sais combien d'autres de tes amants c'est pas très ragoûtant.

Sourcils froncés et regard gris assombrit par une colère jalouse le blond fixait Harry.

Il aurait souhaité faire l'indifférent, parvenir à faire celui que rien ne touche seulement il en était incapable.

Il souffrait alors il avait envie de lui faire mal, de le blesser, si il parvenait à contenir difficilement sa fureur jalouse qui lui donnait envie de le tuer en l'étranglant de ses mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser parler sa douleur et sa rancoeur qui remontaient comme une bile acide et le brûlait intérieurement.

Ces mots furent comme un coup de fouet pour Harry qui releva fièrement la tête, les yeux étincelants d'indignation.

« Et moi je suis passé après combien d'autres de tes amants? Rétorqua t-il durement alors que son coeur lui donnait l'impression de partir en morceaux...mais tu as raison, finalement on aura profité l'un de l'autre, tout est bien comme ça.

Ooo

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent? Râla Ron, planqué derrière un tronc d'arbre...tu entends quelque chose toi?

Blaise et lui n'avaient pas pu s'approcher suffisamment sous peine de se faire repérer et de là où ils étaient ils n'entendaient rien, ils ne pouvaient que les observer de loin.

« Non rien du tout! Répondit le Serpentard en hochant la tête...mais d'après leurs expressions je dirais que ce ne sont certainement pas des mots d'amour.

Ooo

« Exactement! Approuva Draco en croisant les bras...finalement nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça tous les deux et il est temps pour chacun de nous de passer son chemin...donc adieu Potter.

« Adieu Malfoy! Ne pu que répondre Harry qui recula.

Durant quelques secondes il riva son regard à celui du blond, espérant de sa part un mot ou un geste qui pourrait effacer ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, ce que lui n'osait pas faire.

Mais rien ne vint et ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard gris métallique où rien ne se lisait il tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, à la limite des larmes.

« Ne pas crier, ne pas hurler, ne pas le supplier! Répétait-il dans sa tête en serrant les poings.

Il crevait d'envie de se retourner, de courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras en lui criant qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Draco ne voulait plus de son amour, par son entêtement il avait tout perdu.

Parce que malgré ce qu'avait dit le blond il savait maintenant qu'il l'avait vraiment aimé, Harry l'avait comprit mais trop tard, et tout ça c'était de sa propre faute.

Ooo

**Bon week-end et à bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Ooo**

« On dirait qu'Harry s'en va ! constata Ron en le suivant des yeux...pourquoi ?

« Pff ! souffla Blaise en haussant les épaules…parce que ces deux imbéciles sont incapables de se parler, ils sont aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre...y'en a pas un pour racheter l'autre.

« Je vais le voir ! fit le rouquin en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Le Sepentard ne répondit pas, il regardait Draco qui le dos toujours appuyé contre l'arbre et la tête basse semblait abattu.

Il s'avança d'un air décidé jusqu'à lui et au bruit de ses pas le blond leva les yeux sur lui.

« Que c'est-il passé avec Harry ? demanda t-il tout à trac en se plantant face à lui…qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

« Laisses-moi tranquille ! répliqua Draco d'un ton sec…je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

« Je me fout que tu en ais envie ou pas ! riposta Blaise agacé, la bêtise du brun et du blond le sidérait et il se demandait si finalement ils ne prenaient pas un malin plaisir à se compliquer la vie, ils s'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre alors merde qu'ils se le disent tout simplement.

« Y'en a marre de vos conneries alors on va rester là jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout ! continua t-il en rivant son regard sombre incisif dans les yeux gris.

Draco le soutint un instant mais devant son air déterminé il baissa les paupières en soupirant et se mit à parler.

Ooo

« Harry attends !! cria Ron qui rattrapa son ami alors que ce dernier arrivait à la porte-fenêtre.

Le brun s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? reprit le rouquin en stoppant derrière lui…c'est à cause de Draco ?

« Pas maintenant Ron ! murmura Harry d'une voix basse et étranglée…s'il te plait pas maintenant.

Puis brusquement il s'enfuit à travers le salon, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ooo

« Ca c'est malin ! pesta Blaise quand Draco eut terminé…tu as vraiment l'art de tout gâcher quand tu veux.

« Et alors quoi ? répliqua le blond acerbe…je n'allais pas m'aplatir une fois de plus devant lui…qu'il retourne auprès de ses amants, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Potter, pour moi c'est terminé.

« Pffff terminé ! répéta moqueusement Blaise en secouant la tête dans une expression excédée…tu ne sais même pas qui était ce brun et au lieu de lui poser la question depuis hier soir tu en fais toute une montagne, en fait tu crèves de jalousie voilà tout.

Draco le fusilla d'un regard devenu aussi sombre que celui de son ami.

« Absolument pas ! riposta t-il hautain…j'ai tiré un trait sur lui, dorénavant je m'en fout………qu'il aille au diable.

« Tu parles ! railla Blaise.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? s'insurgea le blond.

« Non !

« Je vais te le prouver dés ce soir ! assura Draco qui irrité qu'il mette sa parole en doute passa devant lui le dos bien droit et le menton haut…je vais me trouver un petit ami…Potter aux oubliettes !!

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en le suivant.

Ooo

Durant le reste de cette journée Harry devint à moitié fou à force de tourner en rond dans sa maison, se maudissant sans cesse, et le soir venu il décida de sortir pour tenter d'oublier son cœur douloureux qui pesait comme du plomb dans sa poitrine.

Ooo

La nuit venue et sans le savoir Harry, Draco, Ron et Blaise se retrouvèrent tous dans la même boîte de nuit.

Ooo

Le blond et le brun s'aperçurent de la présence de l'autre quand ils se rencontrèrent au comptoir.

Surprit mais réagissant de manière identique ils s'écartèrent vivement pour se rendre chacun à un bout en faisant mine de rien.

Le comptoir faisant un demi-cercle ils se firent face en se lançant des coups d'oeils à tour de rôle.

Ron et Blaise firent la navette entre eux un moment mais devant leurs air renfrogné à tous deux ils décidèrent de les laisser se débrouiller et se rendirent sur la piste.

Draco prit le temps de boire son verre puis les rejoignit, là espérant qu'Harry le regardait il se mit à danser d'une façon très provocante et aguicheuse, en un rien de temps il fut très entouré par plusieurs admirateurs tout prêts à lui tomber dans les bras.

Voyant ça Harry qui était resté au comptoir et ne le quittait pas des yeux, sentit la colère et la jalousie l'envahir, voir les mains baladeuses que certains danseurs promenaient sur le corps de Draco le faisait bouillir.

Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait dû avoir le droit de le toucher.

Il avala cul sec le verre qu'il tenait à la main depuis un moment et se rendit à son tour sur la piste.

« Tu vas voir, moi aussi je peux en faire autant ! se dit-il.

A quelques mètres de Draco qui fit mine d'ignorer sa présence, il se mit à danser d'une manière tout aussi provocante que lui en lançant des oeillades engageantes autour de lui.

Il ne tarda pas non plus à être entouré.

Cet espèce de concours, très apprécié de l'assistance dont ils étaient devenus le centre d'intérêt, dura un moment, puis la musique devint plus calme, la lumière plus tamisée et une série de slows commença.

Tout le monde se calma et quand il vit le blond enlacer l'un de ses admirateurs qu'il serra contre lui et sur lequel il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu, Harry par dépit en fit autant en saisissant le plus proche de lui, il ne regarda même pas à quoi il resemblait.

Ooo

Draco bouillait de rage, voir Harry se pressait contre un grand échalas aux cheveux en pétard qui paraissait aux anges lui donnait envie de les atomiser tous les deux, et pour se venger il embrassa furieusement son cavalier qui fut agréablement surprit et ne fit aucune difficulté pour répondre.

Le brun tout aussi rageur fit de même avec son partenaire, tout aussi ravit que celui de Draco.

Ooo

« Tu crois qu'ils vont aller jusqu'où comme ça ? s'amusa Ron qui les observait la tête amoureusement posée sur l'épaule de Blaise.

« Va savoir avec eux ! murmura ce dernier en cherchant sa bouche.

Le rouquin la lui accorda sans problème et oublia le reste.

Ooo

Tout en dansant lentement avec leurs partenaires réciproques Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

« Tu baisses de goût dans le choix de tes amants Potter ! lui glissa Draco en jetant un regard plus que dédaigneux sur l'échalas qui ne se rendit compte de rien.

« Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi ! répliqua le brun de la même manière.

Ils furent séparés un instant puis se retrouvèrent de nouveau côte à côte.

« Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le blond.

« Il est rachitique et il a le cul plat ! railla Harry…tu fais dans le second choix Malfoy ?

« Ouai, j'ai commencé avec toi d'ailleurs…enfin toi tu as tellement servit que tu serais même du troisième choix... tu vois Potter si je te demandais lesquels ont été tes amants dans cette boîte je suis sûr que tu irais beaucoup plus vite en me disant qui ne l'a pas été, ils ne doivent pas être nombreux...si il y en a !

Draco regretta immédiatement ses paroles méchantes devant le regard si blessé qu'Harry ne pu cacher, mais c'était trop tard pour se rattraper.

Le brun qui s'était immobilisé le fixa quelques secondes comme si il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis il lâcha brusquement son partenaire qui le regarda d'un air étonné et quitta rapidement la piste, rester là et faire comme si ses paroles ne l'avaient pas touché étaient au-dessus de ses forces, ça faisait trop mal.

Celui qu'il aimait le considérait à peu près comme un moins que rien capable de donner son cul au premier venu, c'était plutôt dur à entendre.

Il sortit de la boîte en cachant comme il pouvait les larmes qui coulaient.

Ooo

Draco laissa lui aussi tomber son cavalier, il n'avait fait tout ça que parce qu'Harry était là, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise plus tôt dans la journée il n'avait aucune envie d'un petit-ami ou d'un amant de passage.

Il se rendit au comptoir où il commanda un verre qu'il avala d'un trait en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ?

Il l'avait blessé, vraiment, il le savait il l'avait bien vu dans ses beaux yeux verts et par la même occasion il se faisait mal à lui-même, mais le brun l'avait blessé lui aussi par la façon dont il l'avait traité depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

« Je n'ai fait fait que me venger! Pensa t-il, mais ce fut une bien maigre consolation, il avait encore plus mal.

Pourquoi Harry ne l'aimait-il plus comme quand il était amnésique?

Pourquoi avait-il renié leur amour?

Le regard d'Harry le pourchassa durant toute la soirée, tandis qu'il vidait les verres qu'il commandait sans cesse et avalait rapidement, ignorant tous ceux qui cherchaient à engager la conversation en les fusillant d'un regard tellement noir et glacial qu'ils n'insistaient pas.

Blaise et Ron le ramenèrent chez eux à demi-inconscient et murmurant sans cesse d'un ton suppliant le prénom du brun.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Ooo**

Ce furent des jours de déprime qui s'ensuivirent pour Harry qui ne sortait plus de chez lui.

Ce que Draco lui avait dit l'avait profondément touché et il se sentait sali.

Il savait pourtant bien que c'était faux, il n'avait jamais eut des tonnes d'amants et plus aucun depuis lui, mais que le blond puisse penser une telle chose le minait.

Seules les visites quasi quotidienne de Ron qui s'inquiétait pour lui le sortait un peu de son apathie.

Au bout de quinze jours il décida de retourner sur les circuits, derrière le volant d'un bolide lancé à toute allure il espérait oublier son cœur si douloureux.

Il racheta à son propriétaire la Viper noire dans laquelle il avait eut son accident et reprit contact avec Samuel, le brun passionné de mécanique, pour se lancer dans les courses.

Pour lui cette voiture était comme un porte-bonheur, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait vécu ses plus beaux moments, dans les bras de Draco.

A son bord il remporta deux victoires d'affilées dans des courses amateurs, Harry prenait tous les risques et poussait son bolide au maximum.

Sa vie n'avait plus d'importance, pour qui faire attention? Il était seul.

Cet état de fait inquiétait beaucoup Ron et Blaise qui l'accompagnaient aussi souvent que possible.

Ce dernier en parla un jour à Draco qui n'allait pas mieux que le brun.

« J'ai peur qu'Harry cherche la mort dans ces courses ! dit-il lors d'une de ses visites au manoir.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! répliqua le blond acerbe…Potter n'a jamais été suicidaire, il doit encore chercher à épater la galerie c'est tout.

« Non il agit vraiment d'une façon inconsciente.

Draco sentit l'angoisse l'envahir.

« Et pourquoi serait-il devenu suicidaire tout à coup ?

« Mais à cause de toi crétin ! s'énerva Blaise…quand vas-tu comprendre qu'amnésique ou pas il est raide dingue de toi ?

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai il a eut une drôle de façon de le montrer ! bougonna le blond qui mine de rien buvait les paroles de son ami comme du petit lait, c'était si bon à entendre même si il en doutait fortement, agissait-on ainsi quand on aimait quelqu'un? Bon Harry ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde c'est vrai, mais quand même, si vraiment il avait des sentiments pour lui il ne l'aurait pas rejeté de cette façon, et puis il ne l'aurait pas trompé ensuite.

« Parce que comme crétin vous vous valez bien tous les deux ! fit Blaise qui allongea ses longues jambes et posa les pieds sur la table basse…bon alors tu vas aller le voir et lui dire que tu l'aimes avant qu'on le ramasse à la petite cuillère ?

« Je ne sais pas ! murmura Draco qui baissa la tête d'un air songeur.

« Pfff !! souffla Blaise qui excédé se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Décides toi vite ! lança t-il avant de sortir…il n'aura pas toujours la chance de son côté.

Ooo

Sans se faire voir et perdu au milieu du public Draco assista à la course suivante à laquelle Harry participait.

Les yeux débordants d'amour il le détailla avidement alors qu'il arrivait près de sa voiture.

Vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir noir le brun était beau et sexy et il fut prit d'une violente envie de courir vers lui, mais il n'osa pas et immobile il le regarda mettre son casque enfiler ses gants et monter à l'intérieur de la Viper.

Dix voitures étaient engagées dans cette course et lentement elles se placèrent en bon ordre sur la ligne de départ, quand le top fut donné elles s'élancèrent dans un bruit assourdissant de moteur.

Draco ne lâcha plus des yeux la Viper noire, qui prit rapidement la tête, en serrant les dents et les poings d'angoisse, Blaise avait raison, Harry prenait tous les risques, il doublait là où personne n'osait le faire et c'est à peine si il ralentissait dans les virages, il les prenait à la limite, frisant la sortie de piste et l'accident à plusieurs reprises.

D'ailleurs à un moment il faillit s'évanouir de peur quand il vit la voiture faire un tête-à-queue qui l'envoya sur le bas-côté dans une gerbe d'herbe et de terre, mais ce fut heureusement sans gravité et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en la voyant reprendre la course et remonter ses adversaires.

Pourtant malgré sa peur petit à petit il fut prit par l'ambiance qui régnait autour de lui et il se mit à trépigner sur place.

« Vas-y Harry, t'es le meilleur tu vas gagner !! l'encouragea t-il bien que le brun ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Quand la Viper franchit la ligne d'arrivée la première il poussa un HOURRA retentissant.

Il resta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoive la coupe du vainqueur des mains des organisateurs puis s'éloigna.

Il n'avait pas le courage de l'approcher.

Revenu chez lui il se maudit pour sa lâcheté, le brun qui était devenu complètement inconscient jouait sa vie à chaque fois sur les circuits et si Blaise avait vraiment raison et qu'il cherchait la mort par sa faute il devait l'arrêter.

Il devait lui dire qu'il crevait d'amour pour lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Si Harry venait à mourir que deviendrait-il sans lui ?

Même si Blaise se trompait et que le brun ne l'aimait plus il ne pouvait supporter de le perdre de cette façon.

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à se décider à y aller, il avait peur, peur de se retrouver devant lui, de lui dire je t'aime et de se faire repousser.

Déjà comment être sûr qu'Harry voudrait l'écouter? Après ce qu'il lui avait dit en boîte cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant qu'il ne veuille même pas lui ouvrir la porte si il se rendait chez lui.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Que c'est compliqué d'être amoureux! Se dit-il...ça peut rendre si heureux quand c'est partagé et si malheureux quand ça ne l'est pas.

Ooo

Harry rentra chez lui et jeta négligemment la coupe dans un coin avant d'aller se servir un verre, il avait gagné mais n'en tirait pas de satisfaction.

Ce qu'il aimait c'était la course en elle-même.

Durant ces moments il était tellement concentré qu'il oubliait tout le reste, dés que la course s'achevait Draco revenait hanter toutes ses pensées et l'abattement le reprenait.

Quelques fois il ressentait l'envie de se jeter volontairement contre un mur ou un arbre, en finir au volant de sa voiture, et cette envie devenait de plus en plus forte.

C'était si difficile de vivre en sachant ce que Draco pensait de lui et loin de ses bras.

Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir tout oublier, oublier les mots qu'il lui avait dit, oublier sa propre stupidité, pouvoir tout recommencer.

« Je pourrais prendre une potion d'oubli et redevenir amnésique! Se dit-il avec dérision...mais je ne crois pas que la perte de mémoire marche une seconde fois avec Draco.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Il se sentait fatigué et las de vivre, toute son existence lui semblait être triste à pleurer.

Il était si seul et si inutile, il ne comptait pour personne.

« A part pour Ron peut-être! Se dit-il...mais lui au moins il a Blaise et ils s'aiment vraiment tous les deux...j'espère qu'ils ont conscience de la chance qu'ils ont... oui bien sûr qu'ils en ont conscience, ils ne sont pas si bête eux.

Le soir tombant son sentiment de solitude s'amplifia à tel point qu'il décida de se rendre chez le couple, ils étaient toujours contents de le voir et il avait besoin de présences.

Ooo

Ces deux derniers allaient passer à table quand il arriva et il fut naturellement invité à partager leur repas, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit mais il accepta et s'installa.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort toi! Constata Blaise qui l'observait avec attention tandis qu'il chipotait rêveusement dans son assiette...y a du Draco là-dessous?

« Non! Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules...je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la soirée en boîte et je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me voir.

« Cet abruti n'est pas allé lui parler alors! Pensa le Serpentard.

« Tu as une autre course demain non? Demanda Ron.

Harry opina d'un signe de tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas la faire! Fit Blaise qui s'inquiétait de son air si sombre et abattu...tu es fatigué ça se voit.

« Quelle importance? Marmonna le brun.

« Harry il a raison! S'inquiéta le rouquin à son tour... à chaque fois tu prends beaucoup de risques et là tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, c'est dangereux.

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise, il n'avait pas envie de les écouter, que lui restait-il à part les courses?.

« Vous avez raison je suis fatigué et il faut que je dorme pour être en pleine possession de mes moyens, je compte bien gagner demain...je rentre me coucher.

Après son départ Ron et Blaise s'entre-regardèrent d'un air soucieux.

« Je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça! Fit Ron...ça me fait peur pour demain.

« Oui à moi aussi.

« Mais même si on insiste il ne voudra pas nous écouter.

« Je vais voir Draco! S'exclama subitement Blaise en se levant...lui seul peut l'empêcher de courir.

Ooo

**Désolée pour le petit retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoups pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas avoir répondu!**

**Bisous à vous!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Ooo**

Harry bâilla, il avait très peu dormi et toujours aussi déprimé sortit des vestiaires où il venait d'enfiler sa combinaison, casque à la main il se dirigea vers le box où se trouvait sa voiture.

« Samuel doit être en train de la bichonner ! pensa t-il.

C'était lui qui s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait la mécanique et il devait normalement faire les derniers réglages.

Mais quand il pénétra dans le box il resta saisit, Draco se tenait appuyé dos contre la portière côté chauffeur.

L'air aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre ils se fixèrent tandis qu'Harry se rapprocha à pas hésitants, il était prit de tremblements intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et où est Samuel ?

« Tu sais que j'ai crû que c'était ton amant du mardi, jeudi et samedi ? fit le blond sans répondre à sa question……mais il vient de me dire qu'il était marié et hétéro.

« Samuel mon amant ? s'étonna Harry……qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire ça ? et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

« Ca a fait beaucoup de choses ! répondit Draco qui lui raconta en quelques mots.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as planté le vendredi soir sans même un mot d'explication ? répliqua le brun froidement……si tu m'avais posé la question je t'aurais dit que ce n'était qu'un ami.

« Vu la façon plus que cavalière dont tu me traitais je n'ai vu aucune raison de prendre des gants avec toi ! riposta Draco tout aussi froidement.

Leurs rancoeurs remontaient à la surface et leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre ils s'observèrent un instant comme deux ennemis.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire je ne te retient pas ! reprit sèchement Harry……écartes-toi la course va commencer.

« Non !

« Non ? répéta le brun abasourdi.

« Non…….tu ne feras pas cette course.

« Malfoy tu vas m'énerver là, alors pousses-toi de là !

Draco ne bougea pas et agacé Harry allait l'écarter de force en le prenant par l'épaule quand le blond se saisit de sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Harry s'il te plait ! fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant et la peur au ventre…….je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi...je ne peux pas continuer sans toi et tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'on oublie tout et qu'on recommence.

Le brun s'immobilisa et son cœur se mit à battre fort.

« Com……..comment ça ? bafouilla t-il, au contact de Draco tout ses membres semblaient pris de faiblesse.

« Je voudrais qu'on oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer à partir du moment où tu as retrouvé la mémoire…….à ce moment-là tu m'aimais encore ! fit doucement le blond qui dû se taire un instant, sa gorge était si nouée que sa voix devint rauque quand il reprit :

« Je t'aime toujours Harry et je voudrais tellement qu'on recommence tout……….s'il te plait dis-moi que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi et que tout est encore possible entre nous...je t'en prie dis le.

« Je t'aimais tant ! avoua le brun dans un murmure étranglé…….comment aurais-je pu cesser ? ton absence me tue à petit feu.

Draco dû fermer les yeux un bref instant, la puissance de l'amour qu'il ressentait était difficile à contenir, il lâcha la main du brun qu'il tenait toujours et posa la sienne sur sa nuque pour la caresser doucement.

« Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en pensais pas un mot mais je crevais de jalousie, j'avais si mal.

Harry sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Pardonnes-moi toi aussi pour la façon dont je t'ai traité…….tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver tes bras mais je refusais de le reconnaître, j'ai été si stupide.

Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et tout comme Draco un instant plus tôt, Harry dû fermer les yeux sous la puissance de ses sentiments, ça en était presque douloureux.

« Si tu savais comme j'étais malheureux sans toi ! chuchota t-il, leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

« Oh ça je le sais mon ange ! répondit le blond sur le même ton……pour moi c'était l'enfer, mais c'est finit maintenant, désormais on sera ensemble.

« Ne t'éloignes plus jamais de moi.

« Je te le promet...et tu ne feras pas cette course, ça je te le promet aussi.

« Je n'y pense même plus! Sourit Harry ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enfin ils s'unirent dans un long baiser amoureux et passionné, se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre.

Ooo

_« La viper noire portant le numéro sept ne s'étant pas présentée sur la ligne de départ, ce concurrent est disqualifié »_ annonça le haut-parleur.

Blaise et Ron qui se trouvaient dans les gradins se sourirent.

La course devait être le cadet des soucis pour Harry.

« Je crois qu'ils sont enfin parvenus à se comprendre ! fit le rouquin.

« Ils en auront mis du temps ! plaisanta Blaise en posant la tête sur son épaule…………..ils vont retrouver le sourire et nous ça va nous faire des vacances.

« Bon et si on rentrait ? proposa Ron……ce n'est plus la peine de rester là, Harry est bien à l'abri là où il est.

« Oui tu as raison.

Ooo

**Un an plus tard.**

Ooo

Harry descendit du podium, il n'était arrivé qu'à la troisième place et s'en moquait, il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à conduire et cela lui suffisait.

Et puis maintenant il était beaucoup plus prudent, la vie était trop belle auprès de Draco pour risquer de la perdre bêtement.

Ce dernier, avec quelques réticences, avait accepté qu'il continue les courses où d'ailleurs il l'accompagnait toujours, mais sous la promesse formelle de ne pas prendre de risque et Harry respectait sa promesse, de toute façon les courses étaient un plaisir secondaire, Draco était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie.

Pour lui il avait décidé d'arrêter complètement, il n'aimait pas l'angoisse qui se reflétait dans les beaux yeux gris à chaque fois qu'il prenait un départ, le blond ne lui disait rien mais il savait qu'il aurait peur jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Cette course était la dernière à laquelle il participait.

Il sourit en voyant son compagnon qui l'attendait venir vers lui.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait et qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux près de lui, finit la méfiance et la solitude, l'amour de Draco l'avait épanoui.

Il l'enlaça d'un bras quand il fut à sa hauteur et lui donna un léger baiser avant de l'entraîner vers les vestiaires pour retirer sa combinaison.

Tout en se changeant il sourit de nouveau en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire Draco, il avait décidé de lui faire sa demande.

Ce n'était pas que le mariage changerait quoi que ce soit à leur amour et à la vie heureuse qu'ils menaient mais depuis quelques temps il avait remarqué que le blond devenait bizarre dés qu' il entendait parler de mariage.

Dans ces cas-là il devenait brusquement rêveur et silencieux tout en lui jetant des petits regards en dessous très intriguants qui au début l'avaient laissé perplexe.

Puis Harry avait finit par comprendre que sans oser lui en parler directement c'était ce qu'il attendait de sa part, une demande.

Draco semblait attacher beaucoup d'importance à cette cérémonie et lui était tout prêt à réaliser son vœux, lui-même ne voulait qu'une chose, passer le reste de ses jours près de lui alors si le blond voulait un mariage il l'aurait.

Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient bien au contraire.

Ooo

Une fois vêtu il ne traîna pas pour annoncer à Draco qu'il abandonnait les courses.

« Enfin ! soupira ce dernier qui lui fit un grand sourire puis le regarda s'agenouiller devant lui avec des yeux ronds.

« Harry ? qu'est-ce que……..

« Draco veux-tu m'épouser ? le coupa le brun d'un air très sérieux mais avec un éclat amusé dans ses yeux verts.

Pour toute réponse le blond se laissa tomber lui aussi à genoux, il passa les bras autour de son cou et posant le front sur son épaule il se mit à pleurer.

« Ma demande était si horrible que ça ? interrogea Harry en le serrant contre lui, ému par sa réaction…….c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très doué mais c'est la première fois que j'en fais une, j'ai pas l'habitude.

« Excuses-moi ! murmura Draco……c'est sortit tout seul.

« Ne t'excuses pas mon amour ! fit le brun en lui donnant de petits baisers dans les cheveux……..mais je préfèrerais que tu me dises oui.

« Bien sûr que c'est oui ! s'exclama vivement le blond en relevant la tête………..si tu croyais pouvoir y échapper de cette façon c'est raté !

« Tant pis! Fit mine de soupirer Harry... je me résignerais à m'appeler Malfoy pour le restant de mes jours.

Draco pouffa de rire puis lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Ensemble pour le restant de nos jours! Murmura t-il, ses yeux gris brillants de bonheur……………je t'aime Harry !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement comme pour sceller une promesse.

Ils étaient sûrs d'eux et à leurs yeux l'avenir s'étendait comme une longue route qu'ils suivraient main dans la main à bord d'un véhicule nommé 'Amour'...

Pourtant personne ne sait jamais comment ni quand s'achèvera cette route...mais quelle importance?

**Ooo**

**FIN.**

Ooo

**Et bien voilà une fois de plus c'est finit lol et je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir été là pour suivre cette histoire!**

**Un merci aussi à nine et fan de Potter, mes anonymes.**

**Un grand grand merci à vous!**

**bisous!**


End file.
